A Beastly Yuletide Adventure
by TaggertShare
Summary: Beastly is sent by No Heart to gather wood for Yuletide. Treat Heart Pig needs wood for her fireplace to have a warm Holiday Season. Both have been taught to consider the other one as an enemy. An avalanche forces them to work together to survive a harsh Winter's night. They actually have some fun together as they learn the true meaning of December's Holiday Seasons.


Forest Friend Bear crouched as he spied on Beastly and Shreeky. Despite his own fur and a jacket he shivered as a cold wind whipped snow around his foot paws. He wished he had worn some booties on his feet. Unlike many bears Care Bears do not hibernate. They were suspectable to cold. Extreme cold can cause a Care Bear to fall into a coma like state. This can lead to severe frostbite. That is why smart Care Bears wear some form of protective gear when it is very cold outside.

Forest Friend had heard the sounds of someone chopping wood. When he realized it was coming from No Heart's land he knew it was best not to interfere. However he was curious as to what was going on. He strained his ears to listen in on Beastly and Shreeky.

"Be careful how you swing that axe!" Shreeky's eyes gave Beastly a cold stare as she yelled. "I am trying to be careful" said a shivering Beastly. His Piggy like Boar's hair was not as thick as the fur of other animals. He was wearing some tattered work gloves and a moth eaten scarf. He was wearing nothing else. Oh how he wished he were inside by a roaring fireplace!

"Are you sure this is an Ash Tree?" Beastly looked at Shreeky as if she were an ignorant child. "It sure is! It will make for a perfect Yule Log." Beastly nearly smiled as he said it. No Heart and Shreeky didn't celebrate many things. Yuletide was one of the few things they celebrated. It was one of the few times of the year when Beastly could feel festive without worrying about repercussion. Old Kris Kringle had a devout believer when it came to Beastly.

No Heart had demanded that Shreeky and Beastly get some firewood and a nice log for a Yuletide Fire. He had set aside cider, ale, and flour to douse and dust a Yule Log. No Heart stuck to his Pagan beliefs. Only the best ash wood logs would do for his fireplace during Yuletide! He also prepared some spiced cider in case any Wizards or Witches dropped in. Despite his fierce reputation No Heart was a great host to a select few. He had only a few days to get ready.

Forest Friend Bear watched as Beastly and Shreeky placed logs on a ramshackle sled. As they headed for No Heart's Castle Forest Friend Bear headed back to report to Brave Heart what he had witnessed. The light was fading fast. It was nearly the Winter Solstice, it got dark and cold very early in the evening. It would be a nice night to cuddle up in a blanket after he got home. As he headed home he passed a small cottage with smoke coming out of the chimney.

Treat Heart Pig placed a log in the fireplace. It was on cold evenings like these she wished she had fur. Her piggy hairs were standing up from goose pimples. Well a nice cup of tea should help warm her up. As she sat down to tea and cookies she said Grace. Most Care Bears and Care Cousins believed in God, Mother Star, and Father Star. Treat Heart was different. Before being abducted as a piglet by Dark Heart her Mother had taught her to respect and honor God. "There is only one God" her Mother would say. "Now say your prayers." Her Mother would then rub snouts with her. After being rescued and adopted by Noble Heart and True Heart the young piglet stuck to her beliefs. Her adoptive Parents respected her religious beliefs. It was this respect that helped Treat Heart to learn to love her adoptive parents.

Treat Heart was also taught by her parents to respect others religious beliefs. She had no problem celebrating Gift Giving Day with the other Cousins and Bears. She enjoyed the festivities which were held under The Caring Tree in Care Square. On Caring Missions she had experienced celebrations such as Christmas and Hanukah. She could not fathom why some Humans fought over Religious differences. As one Human friend had told her, "no matter what we do or believe we all end up in Heaven, Hell, or Limbo. Fighting over Religion is a sure way to end up in Hell".

During one Caring Mission she was invited to a small Church. It was early December. There she watched in fascination as children presented a play of "The Story of The First Christmas". It was a life changing moment for Treat Heart. From that time on Christmas was fervently celebrated by her. It was the only time of year her usually messy home was clean and neat. Simple decorations adorned her humble home as another Christmas neared.

Treat Heart felt cozy as she ate her snack. Her eyes were drawn to the flickering flames in the hearth. She sighed as she watched the log turn to embers. She would soon need to get some more wood. She had found some nice Ash trees not far from No Heart's Land. The trees were near a little cave which bore into the side of Midnight Mountain. This year the snow had began to pile up on the mountain in the middle of Autumn.

Before going to bed she prepared a knapsack for a trek into the woods. She would go in the morning to gather some logs. Forest Friend had taught her to always take basic provisions and supplies when traveling through the woods. She packed in some matches and a tin cup with a handle. She also put in a few Beeswax candles. Next came some non perishable snacks. Being a Pig she added more food items than most Care Cousins could ever eat in a day. This big Piggy didn't want to get hungry in the middle of nowhere!

As an after thought she put a tin can, a piece of wire, and tea leaves into the knapsack. Forest Friend had shown her how to cook food while on a hike. Little could she know just how important that last minute addition to her pack would be. She smiled as she remembered a Caring Mission to Western Australia. There she had learned how to make a "billy" from wire and a tin can to boil water over a campfire. As she got ready for bed she hummed "Waltzing Matilda".

The morning sun was dimmed by clouds as Treat Heart prepared for a busy day. She threw on her favorite sweater and put booties over her foot hooves. Her hooves were freshly polished in a pretty shade of purple. Then she headed for The Daily Morning Care Meeting. She hardly paid attention to Brave Heart as he gave his morning report to The Care Bears and Care Cousins gathered around The Caring Tree. Grumpy tried to smother a yawn as Brave Heart wound up his talk. "Oh, by the way" said Brave Heart. "Forest Friend Bear saw Beastly and Shreeky gathering wood yesterday. This was near Midnight Mountain where No Heart's property ends. Be careful if you venture that way." Treat Heart hadn't heard a word he said.

No Heart checked his list of things to get done for Yuletide. "Beastly! Go get another load of wood. I will trust you to go by yourself. I need Shreeky here. Get Ash wood if you can. It looks like we are in for a bit of bad weather." Beastly grabbed his old scarf and his tattered work gloves. "Yes Boss! I'll get that wood no matter what happens!" Beastly could feel No Heart's red eyes glaring at his back as he headed out the door. As soon as he was outside Beastly grabbed the axe and sled. "Stupid cold weather" he muttered to himself. Beastly suddenly remembered having seen some nice trees near Midnight Mountain. "I hope there is nothing in that spooky cave I spotted there" he thought to himself. As Beastly plodded through the snow he barely noticed the thickening clouds.

For a plump Piggy Treat Heart was a fast hiker. She was also a strong girl. The sled trailing behind her barely slowed her down. As she neared her destiny she noticed the gathering clouds. She also spotted some areas on the Mountain where the snow looked unstable. "Fiddle faddle" she exclaimed. "This may not be such a great place after all!" As she rounded a curve on the trail she suddenly squealed in surprise. Her squeal was met by that of a startled Beastly.

Beastly found himself lying in the snow. The much heavier Treat Heart reached down and helped on to his feet. "Oh, I am sorry I knocked you over" she said. Beastly stared as if she were an alien from space. "Y-y-you are that Care Cousin Piggy" he stammered. Treat Heart looked befuddled. "I sure am, I hope you aren't here to hurt me."

Beastly was almost at a lost for words. "I could never hurt a Piggy, not even a Care Cousin Piggy. I am part Piggy too." Snowflakes suddenly began falling. "Oh oh, I think a storm is starting. I had better head back to No Heart's place." Before she could speak Treat Heart spotted movement on the side of the mountain. She grabbed Beastly. "Avalanche! Don't move! It looks like it will miss us!"

Beastly could hear a loud rumbling sound. He put his arms around Treat Heart and held onto her for dear life. As the rumbling stopped the shaking Beastly kept his eyes closed. "Oh dear" he heard Treat Heart say. "That was way too close for comfort. Oh crap, I think we are blocked in! The trail looks like it is blocked just north of us and also south of us."

Beastly opened his eyes to a white World. Snow was swirling around them. He could see a huge pile of snow to the north of them. He could see a huge pile south of them. The trail did look to be blocked. With the mountain west of them and a steep cliff to the east of the trail they were boxed in. Beastly shuddered. "No Heart will kill me if I die out here!" Treat Heart found his words amusing. She felt a bit of relief as she laughed.

"We aren't dead yet. Look over there." She pointed to the cave. "I think it best for us to take our gear and our selves into that little cave. We should be safe from the snow. Also the slope of the mountain should direct any more avalanches away from the cave." Beastly warily followed her into the cave. "I sure hope there are no bats or scary monsters in here" he said shakily. Treat Heart squealed with laughter. "Beastly, you are supposed to be the scary monster." Beastly looked a bit abashed. "No Heart wanted to make me a scary monster. All he ended up with is a cursed Wild Boar Ex-Care Cousin." Beastly cast his eyes downward. "If I were a cat I would be known as a 'fraidy cat".

A look of pity crossed Treat Heart's face. "Oh Beastly, you are part Piggy. Let's see how much of your heart is that of a Pig's. Follow me." Treat Heart went out into the snow. Beastly followed her outside. She soon had him gathering fir branches from the trees. She also showed him the best kindling wood to gather. With that and the logs on their sleds there would be plenty of wood for a nice warm fire. After fashioning a fire pit from rocks she showed Beastly how to use fine boughs for a makeshift bed. A small ledge made a perfect shelf for the candles. The little cave no longer looked scary. It looked down right cozy.

Treat Heart then propped up a large forked stick over the fire pit. After lighting a fire she poked two holes into the tin can near the top. She sure was glad she had brought her special jackknife with her. Then she strung the piece of wire through the holes. Beastly watched in fascination. He had often heard Care Bears make jokes about the fat pig while he was spying on them. He now knew Treat Heart was much smarter than most of those who joked about her.

Treat Heart made a quick trip outside with the can in her right hoof. When she came back in the can was packed to overflowing with snow. The wire was barely visible. She used the wire to hang the can on the forked stick over the fire. "This is called a billy, I learned this from a Human I met in Australia during a Caring Mission. She was really nice for a human, her last name was Cobb."

Treat Heart dragged two large rocks and placed them near the fire. "Have a seat Beastly and warm yourself up. You should have worn booties." She sat down on one rock as Beastly sat on the other. "Speaking of booties mine need drying". She giggled as she removed her booties and moved them near the firepit with her foot hooves. "I hope you don't mind me in my bare hooves." She held her foot hooves up and stretched her legs toward the warm fire.

Beastly felt his eyes drawn to her purple polished hooves. His gaze moved up her legs and up her body. His nosed darkened in a blush when his eyes met hers. The fun loving Pig giggled. "Why Beastly, I didn't think you were that type of Boar!" "I'm sorry, I am not used to being so close to a girl Piggy." Treat Heart giggled again. "Oh I don't mind. I am glad someone finds me interesting." She wiggled her feet. "I always thought I had ugly hooves on my feet. I polish them so they won't look so bad." "B-bad" Beastly stuttered, "they are beautiful. Oh no, I probably shouldn't have said that. No Heart would have a fit if he knew I were nice to you."

"Well he's not here. Let's have some tea and a snack before we both say too much." Beastly watched in awe as Treat Heart bowed her head and said Grace. Soon she was passing the tin cup to him. "We will have to share the cup, I hope you aren't afraid of germs." Beastly sipped from the cup. He had never tasted better tea. He also liked the snacks she passed to him. "This is good" he said. "My Yuletide Feast came early."

"Oh, that's right, you are a Pagan. I hope you didn't mind me saying Grace". Beastly looked at her and smiled. "Not at all. Pagans pray too. During this time of year we pray to Kris Kringle. Your prayer should be alright too. After all the bad things I have done your prayer certainly can do no harm." Beastly suddenly felt philosophical. "No Heart likes it when Humans fight over Religion. Why should anyone fight over something they think is so important to their Soul. Shouldn't they all try to get along when it comes to Nature and God?"

"Why Beastly, you stated that better than anyone I have ever known. I guess those who call you bad should look into a mirror. Perhaps they are the bad ones. Hmm, a Pagan Boar and a Christian Pig. So you Honor Kriss Kringle as the God of Yule. I honor The Christ Child at Christmas. If we can get along then so should all others. I guess today is our Holiday. Peace in Carealot, good will to all Beasts."

"Amen" said Beastly. "Oh my, I can't believe I said that!" Treat Heart smiled. "Beastly, there may be hope for you yet." Without thinking she reached over and put his left hand into her right hoof. "After we finish eating let's hold hooves and hands to keep warm." Beastly laughed. "I'll try to behave myself." Soon they were holding hooves and hands and talking like life long friends. The cold and snow outside the cave seemed miles away.

"Oh no" Beastly suddenly said. "I need to pee and it's dark outside!" Treat Heart laughed and reached for her booties. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark. Oh well, I need to pee too. Let's go out together." "I can't pee with a girl watching" Beastly's snout darkened in a blush. Treat Heart laughed. "It will be too dark for me to see what you've got. It will also be too dark for you to see what I have." Suddenly the same thought entered both of their heads, "Darn it!"

Treat Heart went to her knapsack and took out some toilet paper. "I have some toilet paper if you need to crap and wipe your butt." She loved the look that crossed Beastly's face. "Ah, I just have to pee" he said. Treat Heart chuckled. "It will be dark so be careful where you aim your thing, I wouldn't want to be in the line of fire." The look on Beastly's face was priceless to the girl Piggy.

Ten minutes later they re-entered the cave together. "Now that wasn't so bad was it, Beastly?" "Not at all, you make going out in the dark fun". Beastly was really enjoying this adventure. He had forgotten all about the chaos of No Heart's Yuletide festivities.

After sitting back near the fire Beastly again watched intently as Treat Heart removed her booties. Treat Heart giggled. "I think a half piggy likes this little piggy's hooves." She was delighted to see Beastly blush again. Harmony was right, teasing boys was fun! "I was just trying to remember what it was like to have hooves on my feet" Beastly said in a nervous voice. "I was a very young Wild Boar when I got cursed."

"I bet you were a cute little boar" said Treat Heart. She truly meant it. Beastly was an enigma. Cursed and raised to be evil he at times seemed to be fun loving. To actually harm another creature would probably make Beastly feel bad. He often did things that did more harm to No Heart's plans than anything The Care Bears did. Beastly sighed. "I may have been cute once, now I am just a beast." Treat Heart felt empathy for him. She had often been teased for being over weight. During those times she felt like she was not good looking. Beastly's wandering eyes made her feel like she was a pretty Piggy.

"We had better try and get some sleep. We will have to share the fir bed. Can I trust you to be a gentle beast?" Beastly looked almost scared. "Sleep with you, I guess it will be alright." Soon he was lying on the fir boughs snuggled up to Treat Heart's back. The fat pig gave off lots of body heat. Beastly felt content as he made small talk with her. He soon fell silent. "I'll be darned" thought Treat Heart. "The poor little beasty is asleep. I am almost disappointed he didn't try to lay his hands on me".

Treat Heart smiled as she felt Beastly roll closer to her while softly snoring. Her back was nice and warm as his body was snuggled against hers. A strange thought crossed her mind. "If we were ever Mates it would be a case of 'Beauty and the Beast' ." She quietly chuckled. The candle sputtered and went out. The soft glow of the fire was the only light. Treat Heart felt safe and secure none the less. Peace and goodwill had come to two individuals who had been told the other one was the enemy. There were no enemies in this cave. There were two individuals who had just learned it is best to try to get along with others, no matter how different they are. Treat Heart was soon blissfully asleep.

High in the sky a lone star shone through the one break in the cloud layer. The Star suddenly brightened and twinkled. It's beam of light seemed to point to the little cave. Perhaps the star knew that the true meaning of December's Religious Holidays and Festivals was playing out in that little cave.

The cold morning sun gave little warmth as Treat Heart and Beastly reloaded their sleds. Together the unlikely allies had chopped some wood to restock their sleds. Leaving the little cave was almost like leaving home. Together they found a path that lead around the snow slides. As they got set to part their ways Beastly reached up into a tree. He laughed and held his new found treasure over his head. "Do you know what this is" he asked mischievously. Treat Heart giggled. "That is mistletoe. Well, you were a well behaved boy last night. I guess you earned this!" She leaned towards Beastly and rubbed her snout on his. They rubbed snouts for nearly a minute. As they finished Beastly exclaimed "I could do that with you all day!" Treat Heart giggled. "Be a good boy and maybe sometime in the future I can give you another."

Beastly watched as Treat Heart pulled her sled in the direction of her home. After she disappeared around the bend he sighed and turned in the other direction. As he headed toward No Heart's castle he barely thought of the chaos that would be going on there. Yes, he would probably get chewed out for being late. Then Shreeky would most likely take pity and give him a simple gift and a treat. Beastly had long ago learned that a puppy eyed look was the one thing that could warm Shreeky's oft cold heart.

Beastly smiled to himself as he remembered the night's events. The cave that had once been scary would now evoke wonderful memories. He was surprised at himself for not being able to get the image of Treat Heart's purple polished hooves out of his head. And boy, was she ever great at rubbing snouts! Beastly whistled a happy tune as he plodded home. The sled seemed weightless as the happy Beast neared the Castle. It mattered not what awaited him inside. He had been given his Yuletide Gift already. Nothing could ruin or top it.


End file.
